Still Holding On
by YamiTenshiKoi
Summary: Jack finds Yusei bloody, naked, and scared... he figures out his friend has been raped. It's his job to take care of and protect the one he loves at a time like this. Rated for language, rape, slash, yaoi, and possibly lemon later.
1. Chapter 1

**Lexi: I am extremely bored but don't feel like updating one of my stories. So this is what came out of it... Enjoy? ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Lexi-kun doesn't in any way own YGO 5D's or any characters used in this story!**

* * *

An irritated Jack made his way through all of the confusing hallways and corridors in the building.

They sent him to come find Yusei, as his duel was only a few hours away and nobody had heard from him in a while.

"Yusei? Where the hell are you?!" he finally reached his door and was banging on the hard wooden surface.

Jack listened carefully and noticed a soft whimpering coming from behind the door. "Yusei?" he asked in a kinder voice.

Still no answer from the teen. Jack couldn't wait any longer and finally decided to go in. He was surprised to find the door unlocked and the lights turned out.

The room looked as if a tornado had made its way through it. Jack always thought Yusei to be a shy, clean, keep-to-himself, sort of guy... not a slob.

But this was no ordinary, too-lazy-to-clean sort of mess. This looked as if somebody had ransacked the place!

All of this was starting to worry Jack. Although he acted as if he couldn't care less, he truly did care about his old friend from the satellite... possibly more than he really should. But those sorts of thoughts weren't accepted in New Domino City.

"Yusei?!" he called once more.

Jack heard the pathetic whimpering sound again and tried to find the source. It seemed to be coming from what looked like the bed. A small lump moved beneath the heap of -bloody?!!!- blankets. What the hell had happened here?!

He quickly made his way there and lifted the mounds of cloth. His friend lay under them in a fetal position wearing very few clothes. And blood all over his lower body.

"Yusei what happened here?!" Jack demanded.

He finally lifted his head and tried to open his eyes. His face was red from tears and eyes red from the same.

All of a sudden Jack seemed to put two and two together to understand what had occurred here. The ransacked place, bloody blankets, scared and hurt Yusei.

His friend had been raped.

"Oh God Yusei," Jack said as he embraced the boy who shivered there. The same confident opponent who usually had fire burning in his eyes looked broken and resembling a lost puppy.

Yusei just cried into his chest and accepted the comforting gesture. There was simply nothing else he could really do at this point.

"Would you be willing to tell someone what they did to you?"

Yusei answered the question with a shake of his head from side-to-side.

Jack decided to re-phrase the inquiry.

"Would you tell _me_ what they did to you?"

He seemed to hesitate for a moment before slightly nodding toward his friend.

"We can wait until morning or when you're feeling up to it," Jack wrapped his arms tighter, it felt like if he let go, his friend would fall apart at the seems.

But he realized that even this was only like putting a bandage on a broken bone; it could only do so much.

Yusei soon drifted off to sleep in the comfort of Jack's loving arms.

He would probably never understand how much he loved him.

Jack planted a small kiss on the younger one's head before following suit.

* * *

**Lexi: I have never written a story for YGO 5D's... and I have only read a few stories for this couple. Well it was kinda short but I plan to continue writing this as long as I get a few reviews. Even my most popular stories didn't start out with so many.**

**Please review and the authorness shall be eternally grateful! ^_^**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lexi: Well, I guess you guys actually liked it ^_^ I wasn't really expecting that! So I decided updating would probably be a good idea.**

**Ummmm one quick thing: I don't know everything about Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's because I haven't watched in a while and only saw random episodes out of sequence. So I don't know everything that is going on in the series right now. Therefore, this is just set in some time when Yusei and Jack are both famous duelists. I guess it's sort of an AU fic... **

**Sorry for the delay anyways :) Here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YGO 5D's! *glares at lawyers* so do not sue me!**

**

* * *

**A bit of light shined through the window and made its way onto the bed. Jack yawned softly and woke from his sleep.

He instantly took notice of the fact this his arms were still draped around Yusei's sleeping form. His hair was a mess and his clothes had gotten bloody from his friend.

Yusei just continued resting against him. Though Jack didn't mind the closeness. He slowly began running his hand gently through Yusei's soft locks of hair. The boy leaned into his touch and let out a small sigh.

Jack took a moment to examine what was showing above the blanket. Yusei had some cuts and scratches on his face. And it seemed like his upper arms had bruises on them. Just the thought that someone would do this on purpose to Yusei made him feel like screaming and crying at the same time.

The worst part was that nobody knew this had happened, and he wasn't there to stop it. Jack instantly felt more protective of the teen in his arms and pulled him closer to his body.

He heard a groan of pain and peered down at him. Yusei had both eyes open, looking at him cautiously. Jack could tell a hint of fear was there too.

"Yusei," he asked hesitantly,"are you okay?"

He heard a soft, "No," in reply. Jack realized this was the first time Yusei had talked since he found him.

"Are you ready to talk about it?"

Yusei just shook his head slowly and buried his face into Jack's chest. He ran his hands slowly down his back until he noticed Yusei's breath hitch.

"Oh, I'm sorry I-" he began apologizing for touching Yusei after what he had just been through.

"No, it's fine. I-it feels good," Jack's hands resumed what they had been doing. He was happy that Yusei was at least talking some.

Jack glance at the clock. There was only an hour until his big duel.

"Yusei?"

"Hmmmm?" he mumbled.

"Are you going to miss the duel? I can just tell them to cancel it, if you wish."

"No, I- I'll duel. I can't let everyone down because of me," Yusei said quietly.

"Are you sure? Dueling in your state may not be the best thing..." Jack didn't think anyone else could possibly do something like this right after they had been raped.

Yusei gave a small smile to him.

"I can make it through one duel Jack. I'm not that fragile."

Yusei slowly pulled the blankets down and sat up. Then he remembered that he lacked clothes.

"Uhhhh," he coughed.

Jack watched as he revealed more of his body from under the blanket. He couldn't move his gaze from what had just been shown to him.

At the cough, he snapped back to reality and turned away from his naked friend. A blush went onto his face from being caught staring.

"S-sorry," he muttered.

Yusei acted as if he hadn't noticed him looking and brushed off the apology.

He pulled on a pair of baggy jeans off the ground and threw on a black t-shirt. Yusei slipped the converse shoes onto his feet and tied the laces.

Looking back at Jack he gave a small, sad smile.

"I'll be fine Jack," knowing his friend was worrying about if he should really be dueling right now.

"Can I just ask you one question?"

"Hmmm," he mumbled, giving his consent. Yusei grabbed his deck from off his deck.

"Do you know who it was?"

Yusei's eyes widened for a moment before reverting to their normal state.

"No, I didn't recognize them," Jack noticed that his friend's messy hair didn't detract from his beauty in the slightest. If anything, it only added to it.

"Okay," he decided to drop the subject for now.

"We should be going now," Yusei said quietly.

Jack nodded and got up from the bed, straightening his clothes.

The two walked out of the door, leaving behind all of the things that had happened in that room.

* * *

**Lexi: Ehhh sorry for the long wait inbetween chapters. First I had to decide whether or not I even wanted to make it a multi-chaptered fic. Then, I wrote most of it and stopped. When I went back to finish it, I thought it was like total shit... So I restarted and am just now updating :)**

**I have a few ideas of how to make this into an actual story. I cant guarantee it will be really long, but it will continue ^_^**

**I want at least 25 reviews total on the story before I update. Reviewing only takes a few seconds! Please don't be lazy, it really doesn't take very long! Good-bye my peeps!**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexi: Oh dear... It has been a while hasn't it? heh...heh...heh *nervous laugh* please don't eat me! I know it's been forever since I udpated... mah bad.**

**Still don't have a computer and my time on the laptop is limited. I really have been trying to write this for a while but got caught up in updating other stuff. But guess what? I finished my main forcus story! So now I have time to write this one:)**

**Before we begin, I'd like to address one review from 'gay shit' **

_"ok ive had enough of this gay bullshit ok you fags should try not writing about guys getting raped becuz its not funny you should write about yourself getting raped see how funny that would be im already craping my pants just thinking about it and laughing jump off a bridge and shit cuz thats what happened before you wrote this all the shit went to your brain and you wrote this go die. in literature plZ do us all a favor please i beg of you lets have sex you seem hot but if your not then fuck off"_

**Wow... your review was stupid, immature, had terrible grammar, and made me laugh. Honestly I read it at like midnight and I started cracking up so much I fell off the couch and almost woke my parents up:) Flames like these entertain me, so keep giving them! X)**

**Disclaimer: Lexi owns nothing but a few notebooks, 43 mangas, a sketchbook, and a broken phone! (Not Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's)**

* * *

Some time during the trip to the arena, Jack ended up with Yusei's hand in his own. He gently rubbed his fingers against Yusei's tense knuckles. His hand seemed to be shaking, though the rest of him looked fine.

"Yusei... are you sure you still want to duel. Nobody is going to be angry if you decide not to," Jack tried, knowing what the answer would be.

"No, I'm fine, really Jack. I can deal with my problems later, I have a duel to win," he gave an obviously fake smile that nearly broke Jack's heart. He nodded and they continued walking till they came to the arena enterance door. Jack went in with him, though he would go back in once Yusei got on his duel-runner.

Yusei took the deck out of his pocket and turned around to face Jack, while getting on leg on the runner, "Wish me good luck?" he said, trying to ease the tension between the two. Jack nodded in agreement and stood back while Yusei took off.

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the duel of the century! First, let's hear it for the defending champion, Yusei Fudo!" Lots of applause went off at his name,"And the challenger, Hiroto Takahasi!" barely any cheers were heard then.

Yusei looked to be getting back to his old self, enjoying the adrenaline of the beginning of a turbo duel. The smile he gave to Jack made his heart flutter and lose his breath. Yusei seemed to be very happy, until he looked back to see what his opponent looked like. The man had scruffy purple hair and he seemed to be tall and lanky.

The moment Yusei caught the man's gaze, his eyes tripled in size and he spaced off into a world of terror, if his face was anything to go by. The world seemed to slow down and everything that happened in the next 10 seconds was in slow motion. Yusei let out a bloody curdling scream, his face was struck with horror.

Jack watched as Yusei didn't bother to steer the duel runner, and he missed the turn, going straight for the wall. He stopped breathing as it crashed and he saw Yusei fall to the ground a few feet away. Without thinking, Jack ran out from the box he was watching in and went to his friend's aid.

"Oh God, Yusei, please tell me you're alright!" he freaked out.

"N-no... please don't make me duel him, Jack! H-h-e's going to kill me this time. Don't let him touch me... PLEASE, JACK!" It was only now that he realized that Yusei was bawling his eyes out into his white coat. He instantly got scared, Yusei was so frightened of this man. He didn't know why, but either way, he wasn't going to hurt him.

"Shhhhh... you're okay now, Yusei. I won't let him hurt you! Just calm down," Jack pulled him into his lap and gently rocked him, not caring if people saw. Yusei was a wreck right now, and he had to help him. The younger just cried harded and gripped him even closer.

"He was one of them th-that... did it, Jack! I don't want to duel him, ever!" Yusei was repeating the same things over and over to him. There was NO way he was going to be dueling.

"I understand, but we need to take care of you first. Are you hurt?" Jack said, eyeing his arm that looked like it was bent at an odd angle.

"M-my arm hurts, and I-I think my right ankle..." He replied, clutching tight to the other, as if thinking Jack would just leave him.

"We need to get you out of here, Yusei. Do you mind if I carry you?" Jack asked gently. Yusei gestured for him to do so. He slowly put one arm under his knees and the other wrapped around his middle. He knew it would be better to go before anyone starting thinking Yusei was dead or something.

As he walked to the door, a referee of the duel ran up, "Where's he going?"

"He's not going to be dueling today. Yusei Fudo forfeits the duel," Jack answered wishing they could leave already.

"Fine," the man answered, signaling to the other ref that the duel was indeed over.

Jack decided it best to leave before anyone followed them back to his room. There was no way that Yusei would be going back to the ransacked mess.

They quickly arrived at his room and he stepped inside. As soon as he entered, Jack placed a freaked out Yusei onto the bed.

"Do you care if I call a doctor here to fix you up?" Jack asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his hands gently through the dark locks, hoping to calm Yusei down a bit.

"C-can it w-wait until later?" Jack couldn't say no to his watering blue eyes, though he knew he had to at least be the voice of reason.

"I'm not sure if that would be good for your arm and ankle..." Jack said, worrying for his friend's health.

"P-please, Jack. Just an hour. I want to talk to you first, before the doctor comes..." Yusei nearly started crying again.

"Find, but only an hour. You can tell me anything, Yusei," Jack layed down next to him and pulled him against his chest, wrapping his arms around Yusei into a comforting hug.

"Ok... everything started last night when I came up to my room..." Yusei's voice was shaky and soft as he began telling him.

* * *

**Lexi: Something I wrote last time made me laugh when I read the reviews. When I made them both say 'they' raped him, I actually meant one person, not specifying gender particularly. But everyong took it as in a group of people. This wasn't my original intent, but I guess I'll stick with it in order to not confuse everyone too badly.**

**This took a while to write on the count of I'm tired and school sucked all my creativity out! Please review, 20 would be amazing!:) Thanks so much for reviewing a ton last time too!**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lexi: Hey tharrr! I bet half of you can't remember what the hell this story is about, and will have to go back and re-read the whole damn thing! (I know I did O_O) hehehe well, I updated last in September... whoops! I kept thinking 'Should update that one... I really shou-OOHHH SHINY! ' It went something like that everytime...**

**But I'm here now! And that's all that matters! :D ...probably not. Anyways, hope you guys will forgive me. I've decided to try and update nearly ALL of my old uncompleted stories today! (simply because I can!)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's... just my limited edition card I got from seeing the 3D MOVIES BITCHES! XD**

* * *

"I opened the door to my room... and they were waiting for me," Yusei started. I held my breath, waiting for him to continue. I was shocked he was willing to talk about this to me so soon after it happened. "That guy I was dueling, he was in charge of them. I tried to scream, but someone grabbed me from behind and tied something around my head to cover my mouth and one for my eyes. The rest of the time, I couldn't see..."

His eyes went lifeless, as if that was the only way he could tell this gruesome tale and not burst out crying in the middle of it. I didn't blame him. "They ripped my clothes off until I was naked, and put me on the bed. I could feel them trying to touch me... I kicked and punched and hit, so they tied my arms behind me and grabbed my legs," Yusei continued, a lone tear falling down his cheek. It looks so out of place on his beautiful face, Jack thought absently.

"They took turns... touching me and... r-raping me, over and OVER AGAIN!" He seemed to snap at the meer thought of it. More tears followed the previous one down his face. Jack reached over hesitantly and rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him. "It hurt so much, and I was crying the whole time. I don't know how long they did that for... but it was a while before they stopped. I heard them laugh and finally untie me before leaving me..."

Yusei finished his story and let out a breath of air. The tears continued and Jack pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you, for telling me... I know how hard that was." He nodded in response, burying his head into the blonde's shirt. "We still need to call the doctor though, okay? For both last night and today's incidents..." Yusei stiffened but nodded once more, though he seemed reluctant.

"I'll be right back," Jack went to the other room to call the doctor. He didn't want to have to describe the situation in front of Yusei. Having him relive it once in one day was enough. Jack told the man not to file a report for this until he knew everyone involved in the rape.

When he was done with the call, he returned to the other room. Yusei was sitting on the bed... with a knife in his hand. He was holding it in front of him, studying it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Jack quickly made his way next to him, and snatched the knife, accidently slipping and grabbing it by the sharp edge. His hand sliced open and blood dripped out onto the bed.

Yusei seemed to snap out of his trance, "Oh my God! Jack are you okay?" he gasped, grabbing for his hand.

"What were you thinking, Yusei! If you thought I would let you hurt yourself, you're an idiot!" Jack snapped at him, his hand stinging. Yusei flinched at the tone and volume of his voice.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't think-"

"That's right, you didn't think, damnit!" Yusei's eyes watered once more and Jack felt a flash of guilt. He hadn't meant to snap at him, but his hand was cut open, Yusei had thought about hurting himself, and someone had raped the person he loved. The overwhelming stress made him forget who it was he was talking to.

"Y-Yusei... I apologize. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Please, just promise you won't hurt yourself." Yusei nodded in agreement. A second later, there was a knock on the door. Jack got up to answer it, "Yes?" he asked as he was opening it.

"I'm the doctor you called for. Yusei Fudo is here, correct?"

"Yes, come in. I'm Jack Atlas, and that's Yusei," Jack gestured to the boy still sitting on the bed. The knife was gone, telling him that Yusei had put it away moments ago.

"I see. Well, let's get to work, shall we? My name is Dr. Moto" The man set his supplies on the table and sat down next to him. "Can you take your jacket off so I can see you arm?" Yusei complied and Jack winced at what his arm looked like, "It's very bruised and scraped up, but if it's properly bandaged and cleaned, it should be fine." He pulled out gauze and rubbing alcohol.

Yusei gasped in pain as he cleaned the wound the wrapped his arm. "Ankle?" Dr. Moto asked him. He slipped off his shoe, sock, and pulled up his pants. The doctor gently gripped his foot and inspected it closely. "I'm fairly sure it's sprained, or possibly broken. I would suggest staying off it for a few weeks," he wrapped gauze and bandaging around his ankle.

"The only other thing I'm going to need to check is... well, with your incident last night... It'd be best to see what damage may have occured." The doctor seemed to be avoiding saying exactly what he wanted to inspect, but they got the gist. Yusei was reluctant to let anyone near that area of his body... Jack was shifting awkwardly, wondering if he should leave the room.

"Yusei?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Would you like me to stay in hear... or?" Yusei nodded yes before he even finished the question. Jack and the doctor looked away as he got undressed.

"I'm done," is all he said. The two turned back around to see Yusei laying on his stomach, under just the sheets. His left hand was held out to the side, asking Jack to comfort him through this, as his close friend. The sight of his body, even scarred, gave Jack a slight hard-on that he covered with a nearby pillow. Once the doctor had his gloves pulled on, he began.

Dr. Moto pulled the sheets up slightly to bed able to get under it and help his patient. Yusei looked absolutely terrified, so Jack squeezed his hand slightly in a reassuring way. He worked in silence for several minutes, Yusei wincing in pain occasionally and tensing up at certain points.

After a few minutes, he finished, "I don't think too much damage was done. Nothing serious, anyways. However, you will be sore for a few days. And, I don't know if you are homosexual or not," That makes two of us, thought Jack, "But, I wouldn't recommend having anal sex until you are completely healed." The doctor looked extremely uncomfortable at saying this. He took out a notepad then and handed Jack a paper,"Prescription for pain meds," he said.

Dr. Moto got up and headed towards the door then. He nodded goodbye to them and left. Yusei pulled the sheet back over his body and rolled onto his back again.

"You should sleep, Yusei..." Jack said moving over to tuck the blanket around his bare body.

"No... I mean, would you sleep with me?" He knew what Yusei meant, but it still make Jack blush some. He nodded and moved in behind the younger. He resisted the temptation to look at his nakedness.

"Goodnight, Yusei, I love you," Jack said once he was sure Yusei was asleep. He closed his eyes moments later as the other's popped open in reaction.

* * *

**Lexi: Been writing for about an hour and a half (I was distracted by Disney channel o/o) but it's done. I thought about splitting this into two chapters and adding more to the end... but I'm lazyyyy! Done typing for a while. I've gotten my need to write a story out of my system! I'll try to update this ASAP, though we all know how much of a procrastinator I am... *hides in corner* I'm apologizing in advance for when I end up updating in like 6 months! XD**

**Reviews are awesome, guys! I read every single one, even if I don't reply. They leave me with a fuzzy feeling of happiness everytime! (Favorites and alerts are also nice.)**

**Love you all,**

**XOXO**

**Lexi**


End file.
